Witches' tools
There are many tools used by witches in witchcraft to increase their energy and strength. Most of them are provided by Nature like herbs and minerals, while other are artifacts such as Grimoires. Some witches have shown an aptitude in using objects more than others. Some specialize in specific branches of magic which requires particular items, while others resort to objects of the most varied depending on the circumstances. Altar and Shrines Although rarely used, the altars serve to witches to focus their spells. They are simple shelves, on which to lay the objects that are used for the ritual. Jane Anne has used an altar in the City of the Dead to accomplish a complex spell to link her sister Sophie to the werewolf Hayley Marshall. A similiar stone altar was used by Sophie as a basis to consecrate the bones of Celeste Dubois, though with little success. Another stone altar, always within the Lafayette Cemetery, was used as a surface to sacrifice the newborn Hope Mikaelson by the Harvest witches Monique and Abigail led by Genevieve. Candles and Fire creating fire.|270x270px]] Witches use candles in their spells to aid them and channel the flames. This enhances their magic as they draw energy from the flames. Fire is a strong component in Witchcraft as it is the main offensive tool used. It has also been used as barriers and to destroy objects. ﻿They also use candles in channeling. Channeling is when a witch siphons power of an element, celestial event or even another witch. Bonnie also used this power, to create fire in her hand, as well as to light candles and make them out again. Cauldron Cauldrons are objects used for witches spells and curses. One of them was used during the sacrifice. Cauldrons can be seen in The Lycée used by the French Quarter Coven and were used by Lenore and Finn Mikaelson (while possessing Vincent Griffith) to perform complex rituals of Sacrificial Magic. Daggers See Also: Silver Daggers The blades are used in various areas of Witchcraft, especially those concerning the sacrifices. The name used to indicate magical knives is athame, especially in Wicca, where, however, are not used to cut or remove blood but only to direct energy. In Sacrificial Magic daggers are being used to kill the victim and absorb its power (such as Papa Tunde's Blade). The most powerful daggers of the entire series are the silver daggers who have the power to dry an Original causing sleep until the blade is removed from the heart. Dark Objects Dark Objects are a particular kind of Enchanted Objects created through magic and have extremely malicious intent. The first dark objects were created by Kol Mikaelson with the help of his followers witches, Astrid Malchance and Mary Alice Claire, resorting to the special magical practice known as Kemiya. Known Dark Objects are: the rosary that leads to madness, the handcuffs that block the powers of witches and the Devil's Star, a special dagger that causes countless injuries from a simple cut. Elixirs, Potions and Tonics .]] A potion is a liquid or, sometimes, a powder or mixture of herbs infused with the intent to supernatural effects similar to those obtained from spells. Unlike spells, however, the potions are difficult to prepare because you have to find the ingredients and be able to mix the right dosages. Potions can be used to cure, such as elixirs and tonics, so as to damage, such as poisons. Totems and Dolls Totems are largely used in Representational Magic, where objects of significance (animals parts, symbolic figures etc.) are utilized as physical manifestations of a concept such as the nature of a person or intangible spells. They allow one to link the person with the will of the witch. Totems worth mentioning are the Sanguinum Knot and hanging totem built with bones and other unknown materials used by the Moroccan Witch to trap Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson respectively an Original vampire and an extremely powerful witch. Dolls are a specific category of totems identified as small human-like figurines with vast variations to represent a human victim for a variety of purposes and can be seen used by the witches of the French Quarter Coven to break down their victims or look for them, as done by Finn looking for his niece via a locator spell. Poppet A poppet is the most general kind of doll in the shape of a person used in magic rituals specifically those cast on those to whom the poppet has been created to represent. Poppets may be made of wax, stuffed, cloth, porcelain, clay, or wood although virtually any material will do. To create a poppet a doll must first be crafted then blessed by rituals that generally require an item from the person who is the target of the spell. Once this is done the figurine can then be used to directly affect the intended individual whether that is to heal or harm. Golem Kol attempted to use a doll made of clay, known as a Golem, to transfer particularly strong curse on the poppet. The same Golem was then used by witches Davina and Rebekah to try to instill in the doll a representational energy than that of Hope Mikaelson, with the intention to cheat the witch Dahlia. Figure veritas The figure veritas (meaning "to depict truth") is a doll crafted to resemble the victim of the spell used by the witch Van Nguyen. This object, when bewitched with the necessary procedures and stabbed in the "heart", forces the person that it represents to reveal dark secrets of his/her heart. Grimoires 's grimoire.|270x270px]] A witch records all of her/his spells, rituals and recipes in a Grimoire. It is a spell book filled with information, hexes and spells. Bonnie uses her ancestor's Grimoire to learn her Craft. Jonas Martin had an obsession with Grimoires and collected them. After Jonas and Luka died, Bonnie packed up their grimories and presumably kept from in order to kill Klaus. Herbs and Stones Witches use stones and herbs in their magic as many of them have magical properties. Amber crystal protects a witch from evil, Vervain protects them from vampires and Wolfsbane protects them from Werewolves. The later two have the same effect but are for vampires and werewolves, respectively. They cause the victim to be weak and feverish when ingested similar to poisoning. When in contact with it, it will burn them. Lapis Lazuli, when enchanted, will protected Vampires from sunlight. The effect of Amber is usually 'shocking' a human who comes in threatening contact with the bearer. Magic Symbols The magic seals are powerful tools used primarily in the Ancestral Magic practiced by witches in New Orleans. The seals are drawn with chalk or another dusk, sometimes with something like salt. Generally have a circular shape, inside which occur from time to time signs and intersecting lines. The first magic seal shown in the series is the Pentacle (five-pointed star in a circle) used by Esther in All My Children and described as the ultimate symbol of Magic. Talismans 's pendant.|280x280px]] Witches use material items that act as talismans. They are usually in the form of a crystal or stone and made as a personal object to the witch. It can increase their powers and help them to channel magic. The talisman, also, has the power to incorporate external energy and be used if required by the witch, as demonstrated by Freya. When a talisman is full of magic, it can greatly increase the power of spells and rituals. Probably the material they are made plays a key role in the power of the talisman itself (eg Qetsiyah's talisman was made of bone, while the others are made with minerals and stones with particular magic properties). Bonnie Bennett used the Bennett Crystal as a talisman for a time before she destroyed it whilst possessed in History Repeating. Gallery Kemiya2.png Normal TheOriginals208-1225.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png WitchTool1.png WitchTool4.png WitchTool5.png WitchTool6.png WitchTool7.png Jardin Gris x.jpg Gloria Herb11.png SeerHerb1.png OrleansTools.png EvaHerbs3.png HarvestHijack1.png Wormwood and Ripple Weed.png Klaus Sacrifice2.png The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1735.jpg Hffht.JPG Elixir2.png Qetsiyah Herb1.png Black Kyanite2.png Talismans1.1.png Grimoire1.png AncestralMagic2.png TraditionalMagic8.png Witch 0.png Normal TO305 2786JacksonVan.jpg See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Objects Category:Lists